


One fine evening

by Zoe_Morgan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Merlin, Protective Arthur, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Merlin, love matters more than sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Morgan/pseuds/Zoe_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are best mates since uni and they have feeling for each other. As their usual they were scared to ruin their friendship. But one fine evening one coincidence will find the answer for them behalf of themselves. Everything will be fine at one fine evening. Arthur is a gentleman and Merlin is very pure and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One fine evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey actually this is my first attempt for Merlin fanfiction but it happened to be second one in here. Protective Arthur and pure and oblivious Merlin are my all time favorite characters. I have no one to beta for me so if you saw typo or grammer errors forgive and correct me please. Thank a lots.

   It's raining heavily everywhere. Camelot city's weather is kind of wired. Arthur thinks, opening his umbrella, and walks through the rain. Just before he ends up his work the weather is a bit hot and 6:00 pm sky is still crystal clear. In a matter of second it's raining cats and dogs and soaking through every inches of everything. Arthur thanks to himself for always keeping umbrella with that knowledge of Camelot's weather. Who idiots would dare to not bring umbrella whatever the sky and weather said any other ways. It can change everything and anything between one second and another, can't it? .

   • It's a bit far from the office building to car parking lot. Arthur walks slowly with the squeak sound of his boots. He doesn't like to be dirty to his trousers with muddy water from formed puddles. This slow walking makes him to see the only one idiot aka his friend. Almighty Merlin is pushing his bike through this massive rain flowing no doubt without anything looks like umbrella, Plus wearing nothing but just a thin Tee shirt. Arthur sighs heavily, passing the road and reaching out to that idiot soaked arms, and brings him under his umbrella.

  
   • "I knows you're idiot Merlin but didn't think that idiot"

  
   Merlin startles and looks back to Arthur. Instead of mad at Arthur Merlin just grins widely and

  
   " Hey Arthur. What are you doing here?"

  
   "I could ask you too Merlin. This is my work place."

  
  "I went to my professor. He also lives in here"

  
   "And plus question Merlin. Why didn't you bring umbrella and just ride the tube? Why bike and why just Tee? hmm?"

  
   "It was not raining yet when I went out and . . "

  
   "I know what answer I could get from that question. Just shut up and follow me. I'll ride you home"

  
   Arthur finally decides and says. Merlin looks like disbelieve what Arthur said.

  
   "But how about my bike?"

  
   "SUV Merlin. It can take ten bikes. I said just shut up and follow me"

with words and actions Arthur practically pulls Merlin along with him and continues walking. Merlin is gaping his mouth, finding what should he says, but walking alongside with Arthur unconsicously.

 

* * *

 

 

  
   Since then they're comfortably silent and don't say anymore till getting in the car. Arthur puts Merlin's bike in the cargo room and takes in driver seat. Merlin also takes passenger seat in and wear the safty belt. Before starting to drive when Arthur take a look at Merlin, that idiot shows his most idiotic smile to Arthur. A smile that reveals his all 32 tooth lovely. No. idiotically. His thin Tee is soaked entirely now and clings him like a second skin. Arthur doesn't feel anything and just is starting to drive. Yes. He's sure he doesn't feel anything. But he knows well one thing that Merlin will be sick soon if he would still wet and soaked like that.

  
   • "Wear this idiot" Arthur takes his over coat off and hands it to Merlin"

   "I'm wet like a puddle and your coat will be wet and you're going to mad at me soon and . . "

   Arthur doesn't reply back to Merlin, insead he just glares him strenly. It makes Merlin stops bambling and wears Arthur's coat silently. Merlin's known enough that there is nothing frutiful about disgreeing with glared Arthur. Arthur gets the heater on just because he's cold from outside weather not because one idiot looks like shivering with cold. of course he's cold.

  
   • It's raining everywhere and heavy raindrops are passing through the car window continuously. Arthur keeps driving carefully and takes a look at Merlin occasionaly. He's starting to feel something strange but he can't defined what it'd be. But When once he looks at Merlin he knows what it was that strange. The idiot is fall asleep, his head leaning back on the seat that makes his long plae neck appears under Arthur's coat lapel, and is practically shivering now. Athur understands that all time talking Merlin's silence makes him that strange.

  
   • Merlin's place, Elador is a bit far from this Camelot's heart. Arthur's is just 30 minutes drive. Arthur decides, truning the car way over, and changes the direction to his. Because Merlin do needs to change his clothings and heat as quickly as possible. It's not like Merlin hasn't ever come and stayed at his. Even two or three times he's slept over with other friends. So there is nothing strange about bringing Merlin to his home. Arthur thinks despite himself and drives heading to his quickly.

 

* * *

 

  
   Till they arrives at Arthur's, Merlin's still sleeping. The car is parked at the lot. Arthur kills the engine and stares at Merlin with sighing. When Arthur can't decide yet if he wake Merlin up or not Merlin's starting to stir up and asks Arthur like 'Where am I' sort of question but it's incoherent with his half sleep stage. But Arthur can somehow understands it.

   • "Mine Merlin. Don't ask me anymore about why here and follow me. You can up stairs to my room, can't you? you know it's just third floor. You do need hot shower and to change your clothes quickly. Get your lazy ass up idiot."

   Merlin want to protest something but he also wants to change clothes and be warm. So he decides that disagreeing can be waited until he's warm.

   "kay"

   He just agrees and ups the stairs with Arthur silently.

   "Go shower in the main bathroom. I'm going to get you some clothes."

  Arthur goes into his bedroom, coming back with his wool hoodie and sweat pants, and hands it to Merlin.

   "I'll showers in my room. Then we'll order some take out."

   Arthur says like an order and go into his bedroom.

   • After Arthur entered to his room, Merlin doesn't bother to shower. He just changes the clothes and throws his wet clothes on the bathroom floor. He comes back to living room and sits on the sofa. The smooth and warm touch of wool make him satisfied and coming back to be sleepy. Much to his stage, the after washing soft smell of Arthur's colonge helps him very much. He's never thought he'd be in Arthur's clothes at Arthur's with Arthur alone. It's not like he's never dreamed about it. 

  • After showering, Arthur makes coffee for two and brings back to living room where Merlin's waiting. The rain is still raining outside slowly. When he enters the room the certain idiot is fall asleep again on the armchair sofa nearly three folded. Arthur exhales with sigh and goes shut the window's curtain where the street lights fill in on Merlin. Then he puts two coffee mugs down on coffee table and sits on nearest sofa. He stares at Merlin's sleeping form and before he doesn't regard himself he smiles at him fondly. He's never thought he'd sees Merlin in his clothes at his with him alone. It's not like he's never dreamed about it. Arthur thinks that tonight would be a long night.

 

* * *

 

  
   In the peaceful silence of the night, there is no sound but Merlin's soft breathing and sometimes the cars passing from outside. Arthur doesn't feel hungry yet so he just sits and ons the telly to watch anything or nothing. He watches TV but all his watching is shifting nothing but Merlin's sleeping form.

   " If this idiot'll be still sleeping like this he won't be unfolded forever"

   Arthur thinks. Thinking is not that easy and short thing. It's like if it started it can't stop forever. So Arthur's thoughts goes back to anywhere and everywhere about him and Merlin's old days. Arthur's not sure if Merlin himself knows about it or not. Everyone of their friends insisted that how Arthur's smitten for Merlin in their University period from the very first day they've met, how much he's too coward to not admit his feeling to Merlin and at this way he'd be lost Merlin one day. He doesn't want to think about the last part but also doesn't want to take the risk between their friendship. Merlin's his best mate and he can't ruin it. Arthur just sighs and flips through TV channel aimlessly and without watching.

  
   • With the low voice and glinted rays from TV Merlin's starting to awake.

  
   "Have you got a very nice dream snow white?"

  
   Merlin chuckles for Arthur's sarcasm.

  
   "barely. I'm not sleeping"

  
   "yeah! you're not sleeping. just reclining and analyzing the dream for your doctorate"

  
   Merlin laughs softly, stretching to unfold his three folded body, and comes sit on the couch beside Arthur.

  
   "What are you watching?"

  
   "Nothing particular. Aren't you hungry?"

  
   "still no. you're hungry?"

  
   "No"

  
   Merlin doesn't continue talking, grabbing TV remote from Arthur, and flips through the lines. He stops at one channels when he sees the 'Star Wars' movies. He hears Arthur's chuckkling.

  
   "What?"

  
   "You're such a baby"

  
   "I've not watched before this one"

  
   "yeah! yeah!"

  
   When Merlin watches the movie intrestingly all Arthur does is that he presses the urge to grab and hold Merlin's long fingers very nearly beside his on couch.

   While watching telly, Merlin barely knows what the movie's scenario is going on, all he feels is that the sense and warmth radiated from Arthur. He's never been this close with Arthur. Well they were close enough lately but not two alone. He thinks he's hearing himself his pounding heart beats. Arthur is so silent as if he is not Arthur. Merlin want to just grab and pull himself into Arthur's veinous green arms and feel the ultimate warmness safely.

  
   • He hears Arthur is asking this and that questions about the movies he wouldn't be understood ever. Merlin relpys back as understanable to Arthur as he can eventually without looking at Arthur. But the distraction, his own cocoon of thoughts and coldness is pulling him to the sleep gradually again.

  
   • Arthur knows that Merlin is deeply sinked in movie. He asks Merlin some random question he doesn't actually want to know to make Merlin's attention back. But what he got is that his last question about the short and round robot toy doesn't get its answer. He suspicously double looks at Merlin and he sees that the answer is dozing off, tilting his head on the armrest uncomfortably.

   "traitor!!"

   • Arthur mumbles and goes gets the blanket from bedroom for that traitor. Before covering the balnket on that traitor, Arthur makes the mistake of looking throughly to his face. He doesn't want to get the horse running heart beat from those all soft plump pink lips that all girl's from this world will give up to race with, long and thick liked amazon forest lashes rested on dagger liked cheekbones, the arrow liked straight nose line and idiotically adroable super jumbo ears. He was enough since lately.

• He shut closes his eyes, exhaling heavily, and putting the blanket over Merlin almost covered those all troubles. He settles back on other edge of couch and pulls Merlin's legs on his lap just because the crouch has not room enough. of course. He sees that the traitor even didn't bother to take off his socks.

  
   • Arthur cointues watching the movie he barely understands contenly, playing and massaging lightly with socks wore feet unconsicously.

  
   After watching alone telly about 15 minutes later, Arthur also feels sleepy. The silence of night, the warmth from Merlin and the pleasent weight of his foot on his lap seduce him to his sleep. Arthur takes a look at Merlin. Merlin's still sleeping peacefully like a child. Whatever on telly is still going. The rain is still dropping slowly. His hands are still massaging Merlin's foot. All are real and like domesticity. Arthur thinks that how it would be felt if that all are his daily life. His daily life with Merlin. He smiles despite himself. He's starting to feel as if all are real and somehow fells beside Merlin gradually, curling up against Merlin back to his chest and reaching his hands over Merlin's waist. The last thought before driftting off is that the coffee would be cold now. Merlin settles himself in newly arrived warmth instictively.

 

* * *

 

  
   • In his dream Merlin feels that Arthur's spooning him from behind tightly. Merlin smiles despite his dream. This Arthur is warmer than other Arthur from his other dreams as if he's real. Merlin turn his body and opens his eyes to see that Arthur. The dreamy Arthur is so beautiful like real Arthur. Merlin traces the image before him with his fingers.

   "Arthur. You're so beautiful like my friend Arthur. I've wanted to kiss you all before long. So because tonight you're so beautiful I have to kiss you now. let me kiss you"

   Merlin whispers sweet nothing to his dreamy face and practically starts kissing everywhere he can reaches. The warmth, the scent and the softness of Arthur is so real. Merlin thinks that this is an once in a lifetime dream from kind-minded godness as a gift. He smiles in his kisses and continues kissing contently and unstoppably.

  
   • When he fells asleep Arthur feels the soft touch to his jaws, cheeks and everywhere. So he opens his eyes to find the cause out.

   What he sees is that Merlin's kissing him. He chuckles himself. How much his longing is deep that it makes him till to dream like that. But anyhow he can't let go this dream to waste. So he decides to reply back and corrects the ramdom directions of Merlin kisses to right way. He grabs those all time tempting soft pink lips with his own.

  
   Although it's just a dream the feeling of softness and taste like berry from those lips are so real and so sweet. Arthur feels unstoppable and starts deepening the kisses.

  
   • When he gets the deep kisses back suddenly from his dream Merlin gasps his lips with amazement. He accepts that amazement happily and cooperates with it. His dreamy person uses his amazement to intrude in his mouth with all tongue and teeth. Merlin feels dizzy and lightheaded now. His dream is too real to be a dream. At one time he nips at those pouty lower lip forcefully to test how much his dream can be resisted.

  
   "Ahhh!"

  
His dreamy Arthur's scream is so loud and so real, alarming to Merlin's consiciousness, and he's wide awake now. wake enough to know that all his dream is not a dream. What he faces when he opens his eyes is so startled and frightened Arthur.

  
   "NO Arthur. It's not like what you thinks. I can explains it. Don't don't mad at me . . "

  
   "NOoo Merlin. I didn't mean to scare you. I thinks it's just my dream and . ."

  
They babble and try to explain at the same time with full of fear.

   "I kissed you Arthur, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to insult your caring with that way"

  
   "No. I kissed you Merlin. I didn't mean to take advantage of you're at mine"

  
   "No Arthur. It's my fault"

  
   "My fault only"

  
   Merlin starts recognizing what Arthur said.

  
   "Wait! What did you say?"

  
   "It's my fault"

  
   "No. not this one. You said you kissed me, right?"

  
   "right"

  
   "So all things happened are not just my imagination only. not I kissed you. It's 'we kissed each other"

   Merlin startles with his own words and so does Arthur.

  
   They are stilling and silent like the statues with realization as well as disbelief. How much they can be idiot more than so. All the time of longing and pining and pain were just built by their obliviousness and cowardness. All those precious time have been wasted. They stare at each other like forever, collecting all pieces of memory from past, and all things are clicked in its right now.

   They can't be said who start the action later but for now they're clinging to each other for dear life. like if they'd loose the grip all thing could go back to previous stages. They are not quite sure what they do is kissing or bone crushed hugging or stripping each other clothes. All they can think are that trying to possess and occupy other's body as much as humanly can be.

  
   Between these stripping off and ripping off clothes and kissing and clinging, they can somehow manage to be entirely naked each other now. Arthur throws Merlin down on couch and hovers over him, attacking to all new territory he always wanted to explore. kissing, licking, sucking, lapping and nipping ramdomly to all those beautiful parts. Those black hair are softer, eyelashes are thicker, cheekbones are sharper, lips are sweeter and long pale neck is smoother than he thought it would be. He reachs up and down Merlin body as if he can't decide where he want to go more.

   Merlin can do nothing and just accepts and helps Arthur's eagerness. He writhes and moans hushly under Arthur. He knows all are not a dream now but the quick transition from dream to reality is more dreamy than dream. He feels that Arthur mouth is lower to where one of his most exicted body part from Arthur's touch. His heart is pounding like a drum nearly bursting out. He thinks he would die at this rate. But a moment later he doesn't feel Arthur touches or movements anymore. He manages to open his eyes and he sees that Arthur stops the actions and is staring at him now. Merlin's afraid that if Arthur'd says he's wrong and all are spur of the moment.

  
   "What's wrong?"

  
   Merlin's worried and a bit hurt voice makes Arthur to be conscious. He was staring and savoring the beauty of Merlin's body.

  
  "No, Merlin. nothing is wrong. There is no righter than right thing in my life than now. I'm just thinking."

  
   Merlin smiles with relief and says

  
   "What are you thinking very important in the middle of this"

Merlin makes the vague gesture between them. Arthur watches Merlin fondly, pulling away from him, sitting up and says

  
   "I don't want your first time to be not memoriable and not deserved enough to its value. I want to make it special"

  
   Merlin's eyes are wide incredibly.

  
   "Who says it's my first time. It's not like you knows everything about me"

  
   "Yeah. I know Merlin. Don't try to argue with me. Anyway and somehow I know about you nearly everything and I'm sureer than sure this is your first time. And it can be said my first time too. Well my first time with a bloke actually"

  
   Arthur's voice is feeble at the end. Merlin finds it is quite adorable. He sits up and says

  
   "Come here"

  
   Arthur obeys and gets in Merlin arms.

  
   "I'm glad just because it's you Arthur. All the left are not that important."

  
   "I knows but you knows that we have so many things to solve out before moving forward. I doesn't want this to be one time thing."

  
   "So you stopped it"

  
   "yeah"

  
   "Then what should we continue doing now?"

  
   "So many things Merlin. We should first talk before. So many things to talk about between us. So the very first thing I'm going to do is warming up our coffee again to fill the caffine eneegy to our nerves"

  
   Arthur points the mugs out to Merlin and starts to stand up. Merlin grabs Arthur's wrist.

  
   "But I have to go home. It'll be late"

  
"You are not going home. Who says let you go"

  
   "What? Why?"

  
   "This is friday night Merlin. We have two nights and two days ahead. No, we have all the time in the world to do what we've always wanted to do, haven't we?"

  
   Arthur winks at Merlin and is going to kitchen. Merlin blushes deeply with the promise from Arthur's words and the naked glory of Arthur's back. When Arthur comes back with two hot coffee mugs Merlin waits and welcomes from his warm blanket cocoon happily. Arthur joins in quickly, handing one mug to Merlin and pulling Merlin on his lap. They're sipping the coffee and feeling the satisfaction of warmth in everything, smiling to each other like idiots. Night is still young outside. Rain is starting to stop. All are silent but the breathing of two young men under blanket. They have many things to sort out and needed to explain. But for now, this now is the happiest and most content moment they've ever got in their entire life. They'll be thankful to rain and bike and this entire evening later. Everything can be wait till after drinking the most delicous coffee in the world.

 

   --FIN--


End file.
